The drive toward miniaturization of electronics has resulted in computer-based systems that are becoming much more portable. Current portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, hand-held devices such as cellular telephones and personal media devices, such as the iPod™ from Apple Computer, Inc., and even devices such as compact disc players, are sufficiently compact and lightweight as to make them easily movable. Unfortunately, such ease of transport also implies ease of theft. While the rightful owner of a portable electronic device may conveniently transport it almost anywhere, so can a thief.
One current anti-theft system is a simple mechanical lock that attaches to the housing of a device, with a cable that wraps around other objects so as to affix the portable device to these objects. In this manner, portable electronic devices can be effectively tethered to nearby fixtures, making theft difficult. However, such systems suffer from drawbacks. For instance, users are forced to carry around a bulky cable and lock, thus somewhat defeating the purpose of portable electronic devices. Also, users may sometimes wish to leave their devices in areas where there is no convenient fixture to tether to.
It is therefore desirable to develop a theft detection system for portable electronic devices. It is further desirable to develop a theft detection system that does not require the use of additional bulky physical mechanisms, and which is capable of functioning in many different locations.